


Clarity of Purpose

by aban_ataashi



Series: A Little Bit Of Sunlight (Desta's Story) [4]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, Kind Wayfarer Backstory, Watcher Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: verklempt: completely and utterly overcome with emotion(Or: Desta experiences her first moment of what the paladins call "zeal".)
Series: A Little Bit Of Sunlight (Desta's Story) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550872
Kudos: 7





	Clarity of Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> (Unusual Words Prompt: verklempt: completely and utterly overcome with emotion)

“I now declare you an official member of the Kind Wayfarers!” Siobhan rested her sword lightly atop Desta’s shoulder, and a somber moment of quiet settled over the pair. Then the elder Paladin belted out a laugh and pulled Desta up from her knees. “And that’s all there is to it, kiddo!”

“Really? That’s it?” Desta bounced on the balls of her feet, unable to stop the grin that was spreading across her face. She tried to compose herself, to force herself to stand still and be dignified, but it was no use- this was too exciting of a moment for that.

And the moment had come so much faster than she’d expected. She’d thought… well, she didn’t know exactly what she’d thought. That there would be more tests, more training, something to make the whole thing more difficult.

Maybe that was just the old imprints of Galawain’s teachings. But, Desta reminded herself, she wasn’t at the temple anymore. She didn’t have to live with those trials and judgments. She was out in the world with the woman who had just welcomed her into the Wayfarers, and for the first time in Desta’s life everything was _perfect._

“Yes, really,” Siobhan reassured her. The woman’s eyes softened just a bit as she gave Desta an approving smile. “You’re one of us now, kid.”

Siobhan unhooked the mace from her belt and held it out to Desta, who beamed and reached out to grip the handle. This was where she belonged- exploring and helping people and blazing a trail through the world. She was truly a Wayfarer now, and that simple fact filled her with a pride and confidence and joy so strong Desta felt like she was about to burst.

Her fingers closed around the mace, and the weapon erupted in flames.

Desta yelped and leapt back, dropping the weapon to the ground where the flames quickly faded out. Surprise at the sudden appearance of the fire set Desta’s heart pounding- along with surprise at the fact that the flames had engulfed her hands without giving her a single burn.

Siobhan didn’t seem surprised at all- in fact, she looked downright proud. “Hey, look at that- you’re a natural! But let’s try to keep it contained until we’re actually fighting something, eh?”

Desta looked between the mace on the ground and her own hands, confused. “That was… me?” She shook her head. “I’ve never been able to do magic before.” The priests had tried to teach her, but never to any success. But then, their magic had been powered through their worship. This felt like something different; this was a zealous passion far stronger than the faith Desta never truly had.

“Well, now you can,” Siobhan said simply. She clapped Desta on the shoulder, still grinning. “Now let’s get going. We have work to do!”


End file.
